<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Owned by SweetestHoney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265765">Owned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestHoney/pseuds/SweetestHoney'>SweetestHoney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Come Inflation, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Multi, Restraints, Switch Eskel (The Witcher), Threesome - M/M/M, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, for how porny this is it's also pretty soft, he's just terrible at asking for things the right way, look alright Jask just wants to be claimed, mildly though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestHoney/pseuds/SweetestHoney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Geralt brought Jaskier to Kaer Morhen for the winter, Jaskier was excited to see Geralt's home. A few months into winter, however, and even with how much sex they've been having Jaskier still finds himself needing more. Geralt enlists Eskel's help wearing the bard out. </p><p>This might be the kinkiest thing I've ever published under my own username so whoop, there's that lol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Owned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I blame discord for this. I just wanted a distraction from the longfics I'm avoiding writing more of and then this happened. Hope y'all like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jaskier.” </p><p>The low rumble of Geralt’s tone had Jaskier shivering even as he turned to find the larger man standing behind him, arms crossed. Geralt didn’t look happy. </p><p>“Geralt! Hello, my dear witcher, so nice of you to come find me.” Jaskier grinned at him, trying to keep the nerves out of his voice. It didn’t matter since Geralt could hear his heartbeat picking up but Jaskier felt the need to make a token effort. </p><p>“Jaskier. Eskel told me what happened this morning.” At Geralt’s disappointed tone, Jaskier deflated, his shoulders slumping as he ran a hand over his eyes. </p><p>“It’s – I’m sorry Geralt, I really am. I just...you know how I get; I think with my dick sometimes, I really didn’t mean anything by it.” </p><p>Geralt frowned at him and Jaskier squirmed under the scrutiny, picking at the hem of his chemise with his nails and not making eye contact. He <em> hadn’t </em> meant anything by it, really, but he’d hoped Eskel wouldn’t tell Geralt. Jaskier should have known better than that; Eskel and Geralt were closer than brothers and there was no way Eskel wouldn’t have mentioned to Geralt that Jaskier had maybe sort of somehow tried to kiss him while they were in the baths. </p><p>It wasn’t Jaskier’s fault, not really. Well, alright, it <em> was </em>in that Jaskier was the one who’d leaned over without warning and pressed his lips against Eskel’s, one hand coming up to cup the back of Eskel’s head before Eskel pushed him back in surprise. But really, Jaskier was only human and being cooped up in a keep with not one but three beautiful men, only one of which he was sleeping with, was starting to wear on him. </p><p>During the year Jaskier and Geralt weren’t exclusive, per se, they both had their own needs and they’d agreed a long time ago that while what they got up to was lovely, sometimes it was nice to fuck women. Sometimes it was nice to fall into bed with someone else just for the novelty. They’d agreed quite easily on that and up until this point, Jaskier had been more than happy with the arrangement. </p><p>But now, Jaskier’s first winter spent in Kaer Morhen (instead of splitting up as Geralt headed home and Jaskier headed to Oxenfurt for the winter term) and Jaskier had been without the touch of someone other than Geralt for a solid month. He would readily admit to loving the witcher and the sex they had was phenominal, but Jaskier wasn’t built for monogamy. So when Eskel wandered into the baths that morning, sweaty and glistening from the morning’s training, Jaskier hadn’t thought before pressing the larger man back against one of the walls. </p><p>Geralt hummed, bringing Jaskier back to the present. Jaskier refocused his eyes on Geralt’s face. “Geralt, I’m sorry, I wasn’t – I didn’t think. I’m sorry. I never meant to make things between you and your brother uncomfortable and I’ll do whatever you want to make it up to you.” Jaskier fluttered his lashes at Geralt, hoping the man wouldn’t be angry enough to withhold sex. </p><p>With a grunt, Geralt rolled his eyes and looked Jaskier over. “Anything?” </p><p>Jaskier gulped and nodded, his eyes not leaving Geralt’s. “Anything.” </p><p>A slow smirk spread over Geralt’s face at that and Jaskier shivered at the look of dirty promise in Geralt’s eyes. When Geralt reached a hand out, Jaskier took it without hesitation, letting Geralt pull him in the direction of their shared room. Jaskier followed silently, chewing his bottom lip and hoping against hope that his penance wasn’t too harsh. </p><p>Reaching their rooms, Geralt pushed the door open and manhandled Jaskier inside, letting the door slam shut behind them. Jaskier went easily and when Geralt shoved him down on the bed, he didn’t try to get back up, only stared up at Geralt as he waited for whatever the man had planned for him. </p><p>His unspoken question was answered when Geralt turned away from him in order to dig through the small satchel of toys they’d collected, searching for something. When he finally straightened up and turned back to Jaskier, the bard saw that Geralt held a coil of rope, one they used from time to time when they had the chance. </p><p>It had been a while since Jaskier had been tied up, though, and he felt himself getting hard in his trousers as he watched Geralt saunter back towards the bed. </p><p>Geralt stopped at the edge of the bed, looking down at Jaskier. “Clothes off.” </p><p>It was an order that demanded obedience and Jaskier hurried to do exactly that, pulling off his clothes as quickly as he could. Eventually, he sat naked on the bed with Geralt looming over him. </p><p>Wordlessly, Geralt reached for Jaskier’s wrists. Jaskier didn’t protest, holding them out for Geralt to do as he wished. Geralt took his hands and wrapped the rope tightly around them before twining the rope through the slats of the headboard, easily securing them. Once he leaned back, Jaskier gave the bindings an experimental tug and found that he was held tight, unable to move even an inch. </p><p>He looked up at Geralt and Geralt looked right back at him, impassive. Jaskier opened his mouth to say something – what he was going to say, he wasn’t sure yet – but before he could speak, Geralt reached forward and stuck two fingers in. Jaskier had no choice but to suck, wrapping his lips around Geralt’s fingers and swirling his tongue around the pads. </p><p>Geralt hummed his approval and gave Jaskier’s jaw a tap with his thumb. “When I take my hand away, you’re going to be silent.” It was not a request, but Jaskier nodded all the same. Geralt looked like he didn’t quite believe Jaskier, but he pulled back and stood from the bed once more, turning back towards the bag he’d retrieved the rope from. </p><p>Jaskier bit down on all of the questions he was dying to ask and instead watched Geralt, the man’s movements fluid like a cat’s. He had a predatory grace that lit up all the parts of Jaskier’s brain that screamed ‘you are <em> prey </em>’, something Jaskier was more than happy to be, under Geralt’s watchful eyes. </p><p>When Geralt turned around once more, he held two more coils of rope and a couple strips of cloth. Jaskier gulped when he saw them but didn’t say anything, instead keeping his eyes fixed on Geralt’s face. </p><p>The witcher made quick work of tying Jaskier’s legs, using a length of rope to secure each one to the headboard so Jaskier was immobilized, his legs held apart and above his head, exposing his ass to the room at large. He felt rather exposed and squirmed against the bindings, finding absolutely no give as he wriggled. </p><p>Geralt raised an eyebrow as he watched Jaskier squirm and after a minute, Jaskier settled back down, relaxing into the bindings. Once he was settled, Geralt leaned towards him, holding the strips of cloth. One went around Jaskier’s eyes, cutting off his vision entirely, and the second was tied around his mouth. </p><p>Jaskier moaned against the gag, tonguing around the edges and testing how much give it had. It wasn’t much, and if he’d wanted to actually communicate something to Geralt, he wouldn’t be able to. He trusted Geralt, but the position still gave him pause. </p><p>Geralt seemed to notice that Jaskier’s anxiety had spiked and he leaned in, cupping Jaskier’s cheek with a warm hand. </p><p>“If you’re uncomfortable, grunt three times, alright?” Jaskier nodded and leaned into the hand at his face, nuzzling Geralt’s palm. The knowledge that Geralt would stop if he needed was all it took for Jaskier to return to the calm haziness of his position, not thinking of anything in particular and instead letting himself feel. </p><p>Geralt shifted around and Jaskier felt him moving. The hand against his cheek was removed and Jaskier whined low in protest. He heard Geralt chuckle and stand from the bed once more. </p><p>“Don’t worry little lark, you’ll get what’s coming to you.” His words were dark and promising and Jaskier shivered bodily. “I’m going to be back soon, alright? I’ll leave you tied up, but I won’t be gone too long.” </p><p>Jaskier wasn’t sure how he felt about that but he nodded, happy to give Geralt whatever he could in exchange for the man’s forgiveness. </p><p>Geralt hummed in approval and then Jaskier heard him cross to the door and open it before slipping into the hallway. The door clicked shut behind him and Jaskier sighed, settling in to wait for Geralt to return. </p><p>He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, waiting for Geralt, only that he sunk into a kind of meditative state, the arousal at what Geralt might have planned for him sinking into a background buzz as he drifted. </p><p>Eventually, the door clicked open once more and Jaskier heard Geralt’s heavy steps reenter the room. He grunted once, twisting his head as though to look at Geralt and heard Geralt’s deep chuckle at his neediness. </p><p>“Hmm, so hard already? You really are a slut, aren’t you Jaskier?” The words were cruel and Jaskier shivered again, writhing against the ropes as he tried to get some friction on his already leaking cock. He had no success and when he heard Geralt’s footsteps get closer, he whined through the gag. </p><p>A fingertip traced down Jaskier’s cheek, barely touching him. Jaskier tried to lean into the touch, needing <em> something </em>, and the finger was drawn away. He keened and Geralt chuckled next to him. </p><p>“Don’t worry Jaskier, you’ll get what you want.” A hand landed on Jaskier’s chest, tracing down his ribs and then looping back up to tweak one of his nipples. It wasn’t gentle and Jaskier bucked up, panting through the gag. </p><p>The hand moved and then there were two hands on him, grabbing two handfuls of Jaskier’s ass and kneading him, palming the soft flesh roughly. Jaskier bucked again, trying to get more, and one of the hands was pulled back before it landed a hard slap against his ass. Jaskier jerked against the bindings at the feeling. </p><p>“Should have known you’d be so needy already.” Geralt’s voice came from Jaskier’s side and he cocked his head, trying to figure out where exactly Geralt was by sound. Geralt continued. “Then again, you’re always so needy Jaskier. I should have thought about that before bringing you to Kaer Morhen, anticipated that you’d be such a slut.” Another slap landed on Jaskier’s ass and he twitched. “But now I see that there’s only one way to keep you from accosting my brothers, and that’s to give you what you want.” </p><p>Jaskier still wasn’t sure what Geralt meant by that but then he felt a <em> third </em> hand touch him, this time tracing over Jaskier’s chest and sliding up so it wrapped loosely around his throat. It took Jaskier a moment to realize what that meant, but when he did he gasped through the gag, wriggling even harder as he tried to get <em> either </em> of them to touch him more, give him more. </p><p>Geralt clucked his tongue and Jaskier got the feeling that if he could see him, Geralt would be shaking his head. “So needy, hmm? You’d think you hadn’t been fucked in weeks, Jaskier, but I know you took it up the ass just this morning, like a good little slut.” The hands on Jaskier’s ass didn’t stop fondling him and as Jaskier paid more attention to the sensation, he realized that it must be Geralt’s hand around his neck, judging by the angle, and unless he was very much mistaken, it was Eskel’s hands on his ass. </p><p>Jaskier whimpered, the sound high and needy and pleading, and he heard an exhale of breath from above him, not a sound he recognized as one of Geralt’s. Must be Eskel, then, since Lambert wouldn’t have been able to keep quiet for this long. </p><p>Geralt’s hand at his throat squeezed gently, not restricting his air flow but reminding him who held the power here. “Now, Jaskier, since you’ve been begging for it so prettily, I’ve decided that you shouldn’t be denied what you so obviously need. I’ve asked Eskel and he’s graciously agreed to help me keep you <em> satisfied </em>, since you’ve decided that I’m not enough.” </p><p>Jaskier shook his head, grunting through the gag as he tried to disagree. Geralt was <em> enough </em> , he was <em> more </em> than enough, and it wasn’t that Jaskier had decided he was bored with the man or anything like that. He was just a connoisseur of the more carnal arts and as such he tended to want to learn more about what different people liked, what made them scream in pleasure. Eskel seemed like the kind of man who would be incredibly giving in bed and Jaskier had already decided that he was adopting all of the wolves and getting them used to touch again, and he’d just…Jaskier was weak and he already loved Geralt’s brothers and wanted to make them feel good. </p><p>None of this Jaskier said, since he was still gagged, but Geralt seemed to understand that he was trying to protest the idea that he’d grown bored of Geralt. Another hand came up and smoothed down his side, calming. “Alright, alright, don’t pull something. We can talk later about that.” Geralt’s tone was softer now and Jaskier settled back down, enjoying the simple touches. Eskel was still touching his ass and his hands had drifted towards his hole, not pushing in, but drifting across it every so often. </p><p>Geralt's hand came up to rake through Jaskier's hair. "Jaskier, I need your consent here. Are you alright with both Eskel and I fucking you? You're allowed to say no." </p><p>Jaskier nodded at Geralt so fast that he worried for a second he'd give himself a headache. Geralt just chuckled under his breath before continuing to run his hand through Jaskier's hair, tugging at it occasionally. </p><p>"Good, I'm glad. We're going to fuck you so full of cum that you'll swell with it, Jaskier, and you'll take all of it from us, won't you?" </p><p>At that, Jaskier thrashed against the bindings, his brain going blank with need as the words hit him. Both Geralt and Eskel snickered and Eskel's hands left Jaskier's ass. Jaskier groaned through the gag and turned his head wildly, trying to figure out what Eskel was doing and why he wasn't touching him anymore. </p><p>After another few seconds Eskel's hands returned, this time slick with oil, and he brushed slippery fingers over Jaskier's hole. Jaskier twitched bodily and then Eskel was pushing one finger in, testing how much prep Jaskier would need. </p><p>"Fuck, Geralt, he's so tight... I thought you said you fucked him this morning?" Eskel spoke for the first time since entering the room and he already sounded <em> wrecked </em>, his voice low and rough as he fingered Jaskier open. </p><p>Geralt's voice was smug when he answered. "I did. He's always that tight, no matter how much he's fucked, his greedy little hole always wants more." Geralt punctuated the statement by raking his nails down Jaskier's chest, no doubt leaving red scratches over his skin. Jaskier gasped again and Eskel took advantage of his surprise to slip a second finger into him, working them apart as he methodically stretched Jaskier to take his cock. </p><p>Jaskier couldn't help but wonder about Eskel's cock, since he'd be fucked with it before seeing it. Well, he'd seen it in the baths, but never erect, and as he thought about it, he realized he was drooling through the gag. </p><p>Geralt must have been kneeling beside Jaskier on the floor, because when he spoke next, Jaskier noted that the sound still came from his side. "Hmm, you're just dying to take Eskel's cock, aren't you, little lark?" He sounded darkly entertained and Jaskier groaned as Eskel worked a third finger inside of him. "I'll bet that once you get a taste of him, you won't ever be satisfied with me, Jask. Eskel is<em> great </em> at fucking." </p><p>Geralt's words held no censure, just a surety of the truth that had Jaskier's hair standing on end. Geralt was some of the best sex Jaskier had ever had and if <em> he </em> was saying that Eskel would blow Jaskier's mind, Jaskier was ready to believe him. It also sparked images behind Jaskier's closed eyelids of Eskel bending Geralt over the nearest piece of furniture, fucking him silly until Geralt was begging to come. </p><p>The image was a hot one, and when Eskel removed his fingers from Jaskier's ass, Jaskier nearly cried. The fingers were quickly replaced with what Jaskier could only assume was Eskel's cockhead, hot and fat and rubbing against his entrance with <em> purpose </em>. Jaskier tried to push back, bear down on Eskel's cock, and Eskel pulled away. Jaskier cried out with a needy, high pitched noise, and was rewarded with another hard slap to his ass. </p><p>It was Eskel who spoke this time. "No whining, Jaskier. You'll get this dick when I decide it, and not before. This isn't a reward, it's a <em> punishment </em> , and if you keep acting like you <em> deserve </em> it, you're going to spend a long time waiting."</p><p>Jaskier bit back a sob and nodded, clamping his teeth down on the gag in his mouth. Eskel ran a hand over Jaskier's thigh, digging his fingernails into the sensitive flesh there. When he was sure Jaskier wouldn't try to impale himself without permission again, Eskel shifted forward and pressed the head of his cock against Jaskier once more. </p><p>Jaskier kept himself still through sheer force of will as Eskel pressed into him glacially, every inch feeling like it took minutes. When he realized that somehow, <em> impossibly </em>, Eskel was actually larger than Geralt – both thicker around and longer – Jaskier’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head. Geralt was nothing to sneeze at, which meant that Eskel had to be truly massive, and Jaskier was excited to see the man in all his glory at some point. </p><p>After an eternity, Eskel finally came to a stop, his hips pressed against Jaskier's ass and his cock seated so deeply inside Jaskier that the bard worried he might never be filled like this again. It was an excruciating pleasure, knowing that once he'd taken this dick, been fucked open on it, Jaskier would probably be ruined for all men save Geralt and Eskel. Maybe Lambert, too, depending on what the third Witcher was packing, but Jaskier dismissed the thought in favor of focusing on the sensation of Eskel inside him. </p><p>Eskel stayed still for long moments, letting Jaskier adjust to him, and when Jaskier squirmed again, using what meagre leverage he had to try to rock back against Eskel’s cock, Eskel didn’t stop him. Big, warm hands came up to grip Jaskier’s hips tightly and Jaskier keened. With one motion, Eskel pulled halfway out and then slammed back in. It was too much, it wasn’t enough, and Jaskier thrashed in the bindings as Eskel set a truly impressive pace. </p><p>Jaskier was generally quite fond of bringing pleasure to his bed partners, he enjoyed touching and tasting and the like, and so this complete inability to do so was a novel one for him – not unpleasant, but interesting. He was completely at Geralt and Eskel’s mercy and they could (and would) do what they wanted with him regardless of his feelings on it. He could, of course, always grunt three times and put an end to the proceedings, but Jaskier didn’t see that happening any time soon. </p><p>The brutal pace and the sheer girth of the cock inside of him had Jaskier teetering closer and closer to the edge and he whined through the gag, not wanting to come until Eskel had. Geralt, to his side, cupped Jaskier’s cheek and turned his head. Jaskier’s face angled towards where Geralt was and he whined again, not wanting to stop or slow down, but needing to let the two of them know he was close. </p><p>One finger slipped between the strip of fabric and his cheek, teasing. When Geralt spoke, the rough tone almost undid Jaskier, the man’s voice already sounding wrecked as he watched his brother fuck Jaskier with all that he had. </p><p>“Hmm, if I take this off, you’ll have to promise not to babble. Do you have something to say, or are you just whining because you feel like whining?” </p><p>Jaskier nodded his head to the first and when Geralt pulled the gag down and freed his mouth, he licked his lips, holding his tongue and waiting for Geralt to say he could speak. </p><p>Geralt played with him for another few moments, slipping a thumb into Jaskier’s mouth and groaning when Jaskier sucked on it, mouth working against Geralt’s thumb as he wanted to on the man’s cock. With a snarl, Geralt pulled his fingers back from Jaskier’s face and he tried not to whine at the loss. </p><p>“Fucking slut; should have known you’d be just as eager to get something in your mouth as you were to get something in your ass.” Jaskier whimpered at the words, turning his face blindly towards Geralt again and panting heavily, as Eskel didn’t slow his pace. Geralt growled again. “What is it you wanted to say, slut?” </p><p>Jaskier licked his lips again, ducking his head in thanks as he tried to summon his words. “I – gonna come, soon; I - I want Eskel to keep fucking me even after I do.” </p><p>The words spurred Eskel on even more and he howled, tightening his grip on Jaskier’s hips and speeding up. Geralt just chuckled, although Jaskier wasn’t sure if it was at him or at Eskel. </p><p>“Don’t worry, slut, you’re getting <em> more </em> than enough from us.” Geralt’s tone was teasing, and Jaskier bit his lip, wishing for Geralt’s thumb to occupy his mouth, or even better, the man’s cock. A hand fisted sharply in his hair. “You see, Jaskier, you think you’ve been clever, but what you failed to realize is that we can all <em> smell </em> when you’re horny, when you’re getting yourself so wet for us.” A hand brushed against his cock and Jaskier bit his lip harder as Geralt swept a thumb over his slit, collecting the precome there. “And you’ve been acting so <em> needy </em> for weeks, getting fucked as often as you can get away with it, and it’s still not <em> enough </em> for you, is it?” </p><p>Jaskier hesitated and then shook his head. Geralt let go of his cock and it was hard for him not to start begging the man to touch him again, begging to be allowed to come. </p><p>“Well, you know what, Jaskier? We’re going to wear you out this time, fuck you so hard that even <em> you </em> will be begging for a break by the end.” Geralt’s hand drifted upwards and came to rest against Jaskier’s throat once more, pressing in with a light touch. “Once Eskel finishes in your ass, we’re going to swap places and I’ll take my turn fucking you. You’re not getting a break until both of us are done with you and since we’re switching off, it might be a damn long time.” </p><p>Jaskier knew, of course, that witcher stamina meant his wolves were inhumanly good at fucking, able to last much longer than a normal man and then get it up within minutes of coming. He gulped as he realized just how many rounds he was in for and Geralt chuckled, reading some of what he was thinking on his face. </p><p>“Yes, little lark, we’re going to fuck you so full of come that you’re round with it, keep you so fucked open and wet for us that once we’re finished you’ll <em> always </em> feel it, feel the space we made inside of you for us.” </p><p>Geralt’s growly register and the possessive hand on his throat were what finally sent Jaskier over the edge and he came with a shout, scrunching his eyes closed behind the blindfold. </p><p>He felt his cum splatter over his chest and stomach hazily and when Geralt dipped his head to lick the stripes off of Jaskier he groaned weakly. The noise made him realize that at some point during his orgasm Geralt must have stuffed the gag back into his mouth, since his mouth was full of the tasteless fabric once again. </p><p>Eskel was still fucking him hard but his thrusts were getting erratic as he worked, his fingernails biting into Jaskier’s hips. When his breathing got even harder, Geralt moved from his position beside the bed, kneeling next to Jaskier’s side. Jaskier felt the dip of the mattress but he couldn’t tell what Geralt was doing without more context. </p><p>When Eskel’s next moan came out muffled as though he was moaning into a pillow, Jaskier realized what Geralt was doing. He’d pulled his brother forward and kissed him, continuing to kiss him even as Eskel fucked Jaskier with superhuman speed and strength. </p><p>The image in his mind was a heady one and Jaskier groaned against his gag, already feeling his cock trying to get hard. It was too soon and the sensations were far too close to too much, but Jaskier wasn’t about to put a stop to any of this, so he just whined and whimpered against his gag, not bothering to hide any of the noises the other two were drawing out of him. </p><p>When Eskel finally came, he thrust hard and deep into Jaskier once more, plunging his cock into Jaskier’s body. Jaskier felt him coming, the warm wet sensation inside of him in addition to the small twitches of Eskel’s cock, and soon enough Eskel broke the kiss with Geralt to lean forward, pressing his forehead to Jaskier’s stomach. </p><p>“Fuck, Jask. That was – fuck.” Eskel was still breathless and he pressed a series of kisses along the line of Jaskier’s stomach, the only place he could reach with Jaskier’s ankles still tied up above his head. Eskel only allowed himself a few more moments of lassitude before he was straightening up and pulling out of Jaskier. Jaskier tried to clamp down, keep the cum from dripping out of him, but he was so open after being fucked with that <em> magnificent </em> cock that it was harder than usual and he felt the wetness starting to leak out of his used hole. </p><p>Luckily, Geralt was more than ready, and as soon as Eskel moved out of the way, he shoved himself between Jaskier’s spread thighs, settling into the space there like he belonged to it. He did, in a way, and when Jaskier felt Geralt’s cock pressing against his opening he sighed, relaxing into the bed and letting Geralt push into him with no resistance. </p><p>Geralt groaned at the sensation, pushing deep into Jaskier easily. “Fuck, bard, you’re already so wet and open for me.” He sounded half turned on and half mocking, and Jaskier wasn’t sure whether to flush with pleasure or squirm in embarrassment. His body picked for him and he ended up doing both, stopping his squirming when Geralt landed a hard slap against the meat of his ass. “No wriggling, slut, you’ll get it soon enough, don’t worry.” </p><p>Eskel had more or less collapsed beside Jaskier on the bed and as Geralt started fucking into Jaskier, the bard felt Eskel’s curious hands against his side, exploring his skin. He turned his head towards Eskel and nodded, hoping it was clear that he was okay with Eskel touching him. Eskel’s fingers grew more bold and traced a line between Jaskier’s navel and one nipple, tweaking the bud after running his fingertips across it. Jaskier groaned and bucked up into the touch. </p><p>Eskel kept exploring his body for long minutes, mapping out the lines of his skin in long sweeps before coming back to give his cock one stroke and then moving away again, or pressing his mouth against a nipple and laving the flesh there until Jaskier was gasping. It was an exquisite torture and Jaskier loved every second of it, trying to crane his neck, push out his chest so Eskel had more skin to touch. </p><p>As Eskel worked him, Jaskier had a thought and he turned his head towards Eskel once more, grumbling through the gag in an attempt to make it obvious he had something to say. Eskel’s hand came to rest on his cheek, over the gag, but he didn’t pull it down yet. </p><p>“Geralt? Can I pull this down? I think he wants to say something.” Eskel’s voice was soft, but the question was genuine. His fingers fiddled with the fabric as he waited for Geralt’s answer, teasing Jaskier’s skin. </p><p>Geralt, who’d been plenty occupied with fucking Jaskier deeply, grunted as he pondered the request. Jaskier couldn’t see his face, but the grunt sounded like a positive sign. “Hmm. Fine, go ahead, but if he starts talking, put it back on.” </p><p>Jaskier’s heart sped up as Eskel carefully pulled the gag down, his fingers rubbing over Jaskier’s lips to ease the ache of it. His touches were gentler than Geralt’s and the contrast was enough to have Jaskier whining in the back of his throat. Eskel’s fingers caressed Jaskier’s mouth for a minute longer before he finally spoke again. </p><p>“What did you want to say, little bard?” </p><p>Jaskier licked his lips and turned his face into the cradle of Eskel’s palm. “Mmm, want - want to kiss you, please. I’m not supposed to ask for things but I…but I just want to. Haven’t done it yet.” His words were a little slurred from the endorphins running through his body. One orgasm down and his cock hard and ready for another against his stomach. </p><p>Eskel sucked in a breath and didn’t answer back immediately. Jaskier bit his lip, worrying if he’d pushed too far. Eventually, Eskel spoke again. “I - I’m alright with that, if you’re sure. You don’t – you don’t have to, though, Jaskier, I know I’m not–” </p><p>From his position between Jaskier’s legs, Geralt groaned in annoyance, leaning forward (coincidently pressing him even deeper into Jaskier, making Jaskier’s eyes cross) and (from what Jaskier could gather as their weight shifted on the bed) pulled Eskel into a hungry kiss, the soft sounds of their mouths meeting above him making Jaskier groan. </p><p>Eskel and Geralt broke apart panting and Geralt leaned back to continue fucking into Jaskier while Eskel shifted back down, holding Jaskier’s jaw to angle his head. When his lips met Jaskier's, Jaskier groaned again, louder this time, and kissed Eskel back with as much fervor as he could. It wasn’t all that much, considering he couldn’t move any part of his body save his neck, but he still managed to turn the kiss deeper, licking into Eskel’s mouth and then shivering when Eskel growled against him and took control of the kiss. He licked Jaskier right back, pushing their mouths together hard as his other hand fisted in the back of Jaskier’s hair, holding him tight. </p><p>Jaskier was in heaven. As he kissed Eskel, he felt Geralt’s thrusts become erratic, his rhythm faltering in the way that Jaskier knew signaled he was about to come. Jaskier was still hard himself, his cock a heavy line against his stomach, but Geralt made no move to touch him as he groaned, pounding into Jaskier as he cried out his own release. </p><p>Eskel broke the kiss with Jaskier then, tracing a hand down Jaskier’s cheek before gagging him once more. Geralt was slumped forward over Jaskier’s body, his hips still making small lazy movements as he rode out the last of the aftershocks. Eskel turned to face Geralt and (Jaskier guessed) kissed him, the soft sounds of their mouths the only thing Jaskier could hear in the quiet room. </p><p>Eventually, Geralt pulled out, practically collapsing on the bed next to Jaskier as Eskel traded places with him. When Eskel started fucking Jaskier once more, the bard moaned as loudly as he could through the gag, his own cock needy and neglected and aching to come by this point. Geralt chuckled next to him and wrapped a hand loosely around Jaskier, pumping him slowly. </p><p>It was enough, and as Jaskier felt Eskel hitting his sweet spot with every thrust, Geralt pumping him in time with Eskel, Jaskier cried out and came again, tears in his eyes as his thighs trembled. He was sure it was less than before – he was only human after all – and Geralt cleaned him off again with soft licks. </p><p>Eskel made a noise above him and Geralt turned from where he’d been licking the last of the sticky remains off Jaskier’s poor cock, his hair brushing against Jaskier’s lower stomach in a way that threatened to make him giggle. Geralt didn’t stay there for long, though, and whatever he and Eskel communicated in those seconds was revealed when Geralt straightened up and kissed Eskel, no doubt trading the last of Jaskier’s spend between their mouths. </p><p>The image was so fucking hot in Jaskier’s mind that he couldn’t help making a small, wounded noise, his cock too spent to even think about getting hard again so soon. Eskel seemed to like it and he sped up, hips snapping against Jaskier’s ass. </p><p>Having come twice and unable to do anything for the foreseeable future, Jaskier at that point let himself drift, going a little hazy as he became nothing more than a conduit for their pleasure. He stopped paying such close attention when they switched off, confident that there wouldn’t be any immediate changes to the fact that he had a cock in his ass and he was getting what he <em> needed </em> from his boys. He managed to come a couple more times like that, with either Geralt or Eskel licking the spend from his skin when he did. </p><p>The ache in his abdomen made itself known as well, the building tension as Geralt and Eskel came inside him over and over again, making good on their promise to keep him so full of cum that he couldn’t breathe. </p><p>After an undetermined amount of time, Jaskier realized with some incredulity that his wolves seemed to be flagging, their cocks as hard as ever but their movements slowed, exhausted. He whined through the gag, turning his head towards the body next to him, and rough hands pulled the gag from his mouth without delay. </p><p>“Hmm?” The questioning grunt at his side was undoubtedly Geralt, which made it Eskel who was currently between his legs. Jaskier tilted his face up towards Geralt, angling for a kiss, and the grumpy witcher chuckled before obliging him. It was a soft kiss and Jaskier couldn’t help but whine as Geralt nipped at his lips with sharp teeth, nibbling on him. </p><p>They broke apart, both panting. Jaskier wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to come again, given how many orgasms his boys had dragged out of him, but his own number still paled in comparison to their own. Geralt’s finger traced his jawline. </p><p>“Realizing that you’ve had enough, little bird?” Geralt sounded smug, and for good reason, Jaskier thought. He shook his head at the man, but was betrayed by a yawn so wide it made his jaw crack. Geralt chuckled again. “Hmm, seems we’ve finally worn him out, Es.” </p><p>Eskel snorted from his place between Jaskier’s legs, not bothering to stop thrusting. “Probably for the best. I think I might need a few minutes before my legs will support me once we’re done here.” Eskel said without pause. </p><p>Both Geralt and Jaskier laughed a little at that and when Jaskier’s gag wasn’t immediately replaced, he hoped that they’d leave his mouth free for the rest. Geralt leaned over and kissed Jaskier again, slower this time, and he let himself revel in it, enjoying the possessive kiss. Geralt once more broke it and leaned away from him, leaving Jaskier straining against the bonds towards him, wanting more kisses. </p><p>“Oh, stop whining, bard, I’ll be right back.” Jaskier heard Geralt’s feet land on the floor and make their way over to the bag of toys he’d gotten the rope from. After a few moments of digging, Geralt must have found whatever it was he was looking for and he made a soft noise of triumph before rejoining the pair on the bed. </p><p>Whatever it was, it made Eskel gasp and fuck harder into Jaskier. Geralt made an approving noise and leaned into Eskel, kissing him hard. That was all it took to set off Eskel’s orgasm, his hips shaking as he groaned and lost his rhythm. </p><p>When Eskel finally pulled out of him, Geralt didn’t immediately take his place and Jaskier keened, feeling open and used and <em> so </em>full of cum. He wasn’t sure what they would do to him next, but he hoped it would involve a shower and food at some point. </p><p>Instead of a cock at his dripping entrance, Jaskier felt something cold and smooth pressing against him, making him jump in surprise. Geralt (who had to be holding whatever it was) just laughed and pressed it more firmly against his hole, rubbing it over the swollen skin. </p><p>“Hmm, do you remember buying this, Jaskier? You thought it was hilarious, that someone would even <em> sell </em> a plug this large.” His words went straight to Jaskier’s gut and he moaned, realizing what it was that Geralt held. It was one of their more recent acquisitions, bought more because Jaskier thought it funny than any intent to actually use it. The plug was massive and would no doubt mean he was stretched and open whenever Geralt or Eskel decided to fuck him. </p><p>He nodded his head, trying to clench the poor abused muscles of his ass and whining when the movement wasn’t nearly enough to keep more of their cum from trickling out of him. Geralt made a shushing noise and pushed with the plug, guiding the widest part of it inside him until Jaskier felt it slip the rest of the way in, coming to a stop and pressing right over his prostate. </p><p>“Oh <em> fuck, </em> Geralt, that’s – it’s so <em> big </em> , fuck, I don’t know if...I’m not sure, Geralt, it’s going to be – everyone will <em> know </em>.” </p><p>At Jaskier’s mumbled, slurred words, Geralt laughed again and gave a mean tug on the toy. “Hmm, everyone will know? I think you’re missing the fact that that’s the <em> point </em>, lark. You’re staying the winter with witchers and you’re too much of a slut not to come on to my brothers, so you might as well stay stretched and ready for any of us to use whenever we want.” </p><p>Jaskier sucked in a breath quickly, letting it out in what may have been a sob. “Fuck, Geralt, fuck–” </p><p>Even as he tried to adjust to the toy, Jaskier felt gentle hands skimming over the bindings at his ankles, tugging at the knots carefully. <em> Must be Eskel, then, </em> Jaskier thought with no small amount of hysteria. Eskel’s hands were soft and as he freed one of Jaskier’s feet, he held it slowly, massaging the feeling back into it even as he brought it down to rest on the bed. The same care was paid to his other foot and Jaskier had to blink away tears at how gentle Eskel was being with him. Geralt seemed content to watch and not help for the moment. </p><p>Eskel untied his hands next: first the left and then the right. He massaged Jaskier’s wrists as well, working his reddened skin through the worst of the pins and needles before letting go of him. Jaskier didn’t want to break whatever quiet peace had fallen over the three of them and so he stayed silent, not moving his limbs from where Eskel put them down. </p><p>Finally, <em> finally, </em> Eskel reached for the blindfold still over Jaskier’s eyes and lifted it off. Jaskier blinked for long moments as his eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room, still more than they could take from being covered so long. He eventually got used to it and swung his gaze around to find Eskel first. The man knelt on the bed next to Jaskier, looking uncomfortable and biting his lip as he met Jaskier’s gaze. </p><p>Jaskier didn’t speak immediately, instead just looking into Eskel’s eyes for long moments before surging up and flinging an arm around Eskel’s neck, pulling him down and kissing him soundly. Eskel made a surprised noise and returned the kiss, some of the tension draining out of his body. When they finally broke apart, they were both smiling. </p><p>Instead of leaning up to kiss Eskel some more, Jaskier turned his gaze down his own body, meeting Geralt’s eyes where the man still lay between his spread legs. Geralt just raised an eyebrow at him and Jaskier shrugged, grinning unrepentantly at him. “I hope you know I have no intention of apologizing since everything worked out <em> quite </em> well for me, Geralt.” </p><p>Geralt smirked, which Jaskier wasn’t expecting. When the witcher leaned forward, Jaskier followed the movement, his eyes finally landing on his own gut and widening in surprise. </p><p>Before all this started, Jaskier’s body was as it had always been – on the slender side, toned with muscle but not incredibly so like Geralt or his brothers were. Now, however, Jaskier’s gut was rounded out, so full of their cum that he looked a few months pregnant at least. Jaskier spread his legs a little further, wondering if his eyes were lying, and when Geralt placed a warm hand against the curve of his skin Jaskier moaned. The touch intensified the ache he felt from being filled so completely and Geralt pressed down harder, making Jaskier’s eyes roll back a little at the sensation. The plug in his ass kept their cum from leaking out and Jaskier wasn’t sure what he was even supposed to <em> do </em> with this. </p><p>“Hmm, you like it more than I thought you would.” Geralt’s musing snapped Jaskier out of his spiraling thoughts and the bard refocused his eyes, seeking Geralt’s gaze out. </p><p>“Geralt, I can’t – I’m not <em> against </em> being full of cum, but this is – you can’t expect me to just–” The smile on Geralt’s face slipped into something more dangerous and Jaskier cut off with a little yip as he shrunk back at Geralt’s look. </p><p>“Oh, I do expect you to. This is what you were after, wasn’t it?” The hand on Jaskier’s stomach groped him roughly, making him squirm. “You’ve finally got all the fucking cum you can take – you’re round with it, and you’re going to stay that way.” Geralt shot an amused look to Eskel. “What do you think, Es? I think when he stands, he’ll look pregnant, like he’s carrying our pups. So round and full with our seed; we finally bred him hard enough to keep even such a slut sated.” Eskel groaned but said nothing, clearly enjoying the image Geralt was painting. Geralt looked back to Jaskier. “You’re going to be <em> waddling </em> with it, Jask, so full of us. Every time you move you’re going to be reminded of what we did to you, you’ll sit and feel this–” He pinched the soft skin under Jaskier’s navel, making him whimper. “–hot and heavy in your lap. You’re going to run somewhere and feel your stomach jiggling, bouncing up and down with the effort. You, Jaskier, are never going to be free of us again, weighed down with our spend and unable to go a day without us filling you up again, keeping you like this.” </p><p>Geralt’s voice softened even further, dark and dangerous as he stroked along the curve of Jaskier’s tummy. “I think you’ll learn to love it, too, feeling so full with us. You’re going to be such a <em> needy </em> slut, always begging us to fill you up again, begging us to stretch you out on our cocks.” </p><p>Seeing as Jaskier was already halfway there and his cock was threatening to get hard again despite the fact that every twitch <em> ached </em> with how much he’d come already, he moaned, nodding his head and making grabby hands at Geralt. </p><p>The man aqueised, prowling up Jaskier’s body to kiss him soundly, dominating him completely as he boxed Jaskier in with his arms and legs. Jaskier was wordless, needy, and when he felt Eskel’s hands running over his stomach as well, mapping out the size of it, he groaned, reaching blindly for Eskel and pulling him close as well. </p><p>The kissing was nice, but Jaskier was too worn out to do anything more and he got the feeling that his wolves felt the same way. They eventually settled back down into the bed, Geralt and Eskel on either side of Jaskier’s body, both of them running hands along his stomach. Jaskier felt about ready to sleep for a week and when he felt their hands slow and their breathing even out he let himself doze as well, hands cupped around the swell of his stomach protectively. </p><p><br/>The next morning, of course, when Jaskier realized that <em> none </em> of his pants would fit him, he threw a fit and only calmed down when Eskel sat Jaskier on his cock.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I run a thirst/fanfiction discord server and it's lovely being around people who like talking about fic! 💕 If you want to join, you can find us at <a href="https://discord.gg/UQzEbqn">
    <span>https://discord.gg/UQzEbqn</span>
  </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>